


In Other News

by snowymaplette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Funny, Humor, Jokes, Memes, Other, PJO/Hetalia crossover, Parody, Randomness, Serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymaplette/pseuds/snowymaplette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sealand is mistaken for a demigod, and just rolls with it. The Nordics on the other hand... Well, let's just say that a new age of Vikings is upon us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

"Chiron, this is the kid we rescued." The blonde haired girl said, gesturing to the twelve year old boy who stood baffled. The old man gave a grandfatherly smile.

"Thank you Annabeth, Percy." He said, nodding to the two sixteen year olds who flanked the young boy. "Now, young lad, What is your name?"

"I'm Peter Kirkland!" Peter said excitedly. "I'm from Sealand!" Peter crossed his arms and puffed out his chest with pride.

"I didn't know you lived at an amusement park." Percy widened his eyes and stared at Peter in shock. "That's so cool!"

Peter deflated like a balloon in an instant. His shoulders slumped forward and his happy expression turned into a pout. "M'not an amusement park." he muttered under his breath as he sulked.

The girl, Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave Percy a friendly shove. "It's not SeaWorld, It's Sealand. It's an abandoned military fort turned micro nation off the cost of England, Seaweed brain." She stated with a half-smile.

"Haha! That's right!" Peter cheered.

"But Sealand isn't considered a real country." Annabeth added as an after thought.

The twelve year old boy soured. Percy was beginning to think that there was a slight possibility that this kid was bi-polar, or something along those lines.

"Sealand is too a real country." Peter said stubbornly as he tried -key word: Tried- to stare Annabeth down. No one could successfully stare down Annabeth. It was statistically impossible. "It's going to become the greatest country in the world! Just you wait!" Peter declared.

Annabeth stared at Peter. Peter stared at Annabeth. Percy stood off to the side in this awkward staring contest, and Chiron hid his smile behind his hand.

Peter blinked, and then he bucked backwards. "Aarg! No fair! The sun was in my eyes! I want a rematch!"

The blond girl grinned in triumph.

"Now now children, that's enough." Chiron said, while raising his hands. "I'm sure Mr. Kirkland would like an explanation."

"Yea." Peter said as he turned his attention away from Annabeth. "Why did you guys kidnap me from that hotdog stand? It was completely unnecessary, and very rude."

If Percy had taken a sip of water at that moment, he no doubt would have done a spit take. But since he didn't have a drink on hand, he settled for choking on air. "Did you not see the giant Hydra after you?!" Percy asked in disbelief.

"That giant thing with a lot o' heads?" Peter asked. Percy nodded.

"Yes, the 'giant thing with a lot of heads' was a hydra." Annabeth confirmed. And then she waited for Peter to argue that mythical creatures like the Hydra didn't exist, just like all of the other new campers who came to camp half-blood.

"You guys do know that that was probably my Uncle."

The trio fell silent. Percy casually slipped his hand into his pocket and clutched his ballpoint pen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth produce her Yankees baseball cap. A concerned look grew on Chiron's face, but the Centaur did nothing else.

"Your Uncle, you say?" Chiron said carefully. "Would you mind telling an old man why that is?"

"Oh, Uncle Mathias likes to do silly things." Peter said as innocently as a twelve year old boy could. "One time, he declared war on my Papa and made a functioning Lego cannon to use in battle. Papa beat him with a bunch of coffee tables though." He trailed off, lost in the memory of what was no doubt an epic fight.

Percy loosened his grip on his pen, and Annabeth's hat disappeared.

"I don't think that your uncle is a Hydra, Mr. Kirkland." Chiron said in all seriousness. "Have you ever felt like you were different from the other children your age? Have you ever had strange things happen to you?"

"Of course I have," Peter retorted. "I'm a twelve year old boy wearing a sailor suit, and my other Uncle's pet puffin tried to eat my potato chips yesterday."

"Puffin?" Percy perked up, earning a swat to the head thanks to Annabeth.

"You're a half blood, Peter." Annabeth stated bluntly. "And Camp Half-blood is the only safe place for you."

Peter cocked his head to the side. "Well that's rather rude thing to call me."

"It's not an Insult, dear boy. Oh no." Chiron stepped in before Annabeth could say anything else. "What Annabeth meant to say is that you are a demigod."

The little boy scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I don't remember ever becoming a demigod before. I've turned into a Gundam once, but that was temporary." Peter mused. Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance.

"You don't become a demigod, you're born as one." Annabeth lectured. "One of your parents was a Greek god or goddess. Since you've mentioned that you have I father I assume that your mother was one of the goddesses of Olympus."

She paused, and waited for some kind of reaction. Maybe anger, maybe denial, maybe more confusion, or maybe a hyper exclamation of 'That's so cool! My mom's a goddess!'

Instead, Peter clutched his stomach and began to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Percy asked.

"I'm not a demigod! I know exactly who my mama and papa are!" Peter said in between fits of giggles.

Chiron's expression morphed into one of despair.

Occasionally, the camp would get a new demigod who was adopted by a mortal couple at a young age. Then by the time they have arrived at camp, they were completely unaware of the fact that they were adopted. And when they find out at camp half blood, the news usually caused irreversible rifts to form between the child and the adopted parents.

It was a shame that this young and innocent boy had to find out like this.

"Peter, I know this might be hard to understand, but you must try to see reason." Chiron started after the last of Peter's laughter faded away. "A demigod always has a godly parent. But the gods are not always able to be there for their child. A god or a goddess would usually leave their child with the mortal parent. But sometimes it too much for the mortal parent to take care of the baby by themselves. Sometime, they have to put the child up for adoption. Peter, it is entirely possible that you have been adopted by your current parents."

Chiron watched sadly as Peter's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "That doesn't mean that your adopted parents don't love you." Chiron said quickly to try to reassure the poor boy. "I'm sure that you are the most important person in the world to them."

"I know that." Peter said. "Of course I'm adopted! I didn't want to stay with jerk-Arthur and the rest of my Jerk-brothers, so I started hanging out with my mama and papa and then they adopted me. There's really nothing to it."

"You have brothers?" Annabeth asked. "Are they step brothers? Half brothers? Or blood brothers?"

Peter gave her a weird look and said "They're my brothers, and they're mega jerks. What else matters?"

The old man paused for a moment, "Do you know who your birth parents are then?" He asked Cautiously.

"Oh no, I don't have birth parents. Just my Mama and Papa." The little boy said without sparing Chiron a second glance. "Can we get back to the fact that you guys seem to think that I'm Greek? I know a Greek guy and I am nothing like him. I don't like cats. They're mean to me."

Annabeth took this as a cue to explain a couple of things to the young boy. "You know all of those Greek myths you learn at school? They're real. The gods, the monsters, all of it. This is a camp for Demigods. Greek monsters hunt down people like us, and Camp Half blood is a safe place where we will teach you to defend yourself."

Peter stared at the teenager, deep in thought. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. I'm a demigod, or whatever you call it. I'm still not convinced that Greek myths are real."

"You were attacked by a hydra and just walked through an entire camp of kids with Ancient Greek relics, and your still not convinced?" Percy asked in amazement.

"I'm pretty sure that Hydra was attacking you two." Peter replied.

"It was clearly targeting you, Peter." Annabeth added in her two cents.

"Alright, that's enough" Chiron said before the argument got heated. "Perhaps a demonstration would do."

Annabeth and Percy nodded, while Peter huffed but then agreed.

With a sly smile on his face, Chiron stood up out of his robotic wheel chair.

Peter blinked once, twice, three times. And then he loudly proclaimed "You're a horse." Like it was the most mundane thing that he had ever witnessed.

Chiron chuckled. "Not a horse. A Centaur. My name is Chiron."

"My mama and papa told me not to talk to people that are half horse." The boy said Lamely.

Percy furrowed his eye brows. "Why?" He asked. The son of Poseidon honestly couldn't think of a conversation where the topic of talking to centaurs would come up.

"Because they're usually drunk Polish people."


	2. Hydra rises

The door of the break room slammed open. Dozens of heads turned to see a ragged America panting at the door way. He took a couple desperate gulps of air before straightening out his back.

"Nothing to see here people," He said as he raised his hands to direct invisible traffic "Carry on with whatever you were doing."

A couple moments passed before everyone lost their interest in America's sudden appearance, and went back to their business.

America scanned the room before his eyes landed on on particular person. With a grimace, he made is way over to the coffee machine.

"Hey, Greece. You're little pet just went on a rampage down fifth avenue." America slammed his hands on the counter, and gave Greece an annoyed stare. "Dude, New York already has an infestation. Don't make it any worse by bringing more of those monsters over here."

The dark haired man gave a sleepy blink. "America... I think you are going to have to be more specific..." Greece said in a whisper.

"What do you mean more-" America did a double take. "THERE'S MORE?!" He yelled in absolute horror.

"Ve, what's America yelling about?" Italy asked as he looked up from the tablet in his hand. "Is it snack time?"

"No Italy, America is just being an idiot." Germany sighed from his seat in front of Italy. Germany turned back to the loose piece of paper that were scattered on the table, and went back to preparing his presentation for the next session of the World Meeting.

Greece let his gaze linger on the two before glancing back up at America. "You should be careful next time..." He warned the younger nation.

"Hehehe, I'm still a little stuck on the fact that you brought an army of monsters into my country. Into. My. Country. " America muttered in a daze.

"Half a dozen is not an army, America."

"Dude! Seriously! Just six of those creepy things are bad. Like super, mega, ultra bad."

"...Like you said. It's just six. I could have brought fifteen."

America widened his eyes "...Fifteen..." He repeated before shaking his head. Fire glistened in his eyes as determination washed over him. "Well one of your pets nearly shredded me on the way here. Thank god I was able to save my burger before the little asshole got to it. You're paying for my medical bill, by the way and I won't take no for an answer."

Greece took a deep deep deep breath. And then let all of the pent up carbon dioxide out in the form of a long long long sigh. "Which one did it?... I will talk to them..."

"Uhhh," America stared at Greece with a blank expression. " Ummm. It was, uh. Hold up I know this." The blond nation repeatedly snapped his fingers, as if the motion would spark something in his brain. "I know this, I know this, I know this. Gimme a minute."

"America, if you don't remember-" Greece was cut off as America suddenly clapped his hands together before pointing and accusing figure at Greece.

"Hydra! It was Hydra!" America exclaimed. Greece blinked sluggishly in response. "Here, I'll go get it." And with that, America ran off to who knows where.

Greece waited, and waited.

After half an hour of waiting, Greece figured that America had gotten side tracked by some kind of sale on superhero outfits, and had forgotten all about the little incident with the Hydra.

The old nation was just about to get back to making his fifth cup of coffee when someone started shouting in the hallway, followed by a yowl and a crash.

"Greece!" America yelled as he kicked open the door and crashed into the room with a giant fur ball in his arms "your cat Hydra broke into a pet store and stole all of the catnip before running off, high as fuck, and then attacked a bunch of people carrying pineapples before it crashed through the window of a McDonalds and tore the place apart!"

"Oh." Greece responded, much to the chagrin of America.

"What kind of answer is that dude?! This cat is like, a demon!"

"America, I gave Hydra to Denmark three weeks ago... Remember? He wanted a cat so much... That I gave him one just so he would go away..." Greece replied without batting an eye at the Nation who was now desperately trying to keep the tabby cat from scratching his face off.

"Whatever, just keep this little guy under control ok? I can't have him scare my tourists away."

"I thought that you liked cats."

"Well yeah, but your cats are the reincarnation of the devil."

Germany raised his hand without looking up from his papers. "I second that."

England snorted. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with the bloody yank, but that cat is evil."

"Yup."

"Agreed."

"I do not like those cats."

One by one, every nation in the immediate area let their opinion on Greece's cats known.

"GO LONG!" America hollered before flinging the animal into the air like a football. The cat screamed bloody murder and Greece causally took a sip of black coffee.

Loud footsteps echoed across the room, and the sound of a warm body hitting the ground was heard by all of the nations who passively watched as the entertaining drama unfolded in front of them.

"How dare you!" Belgium hissed. She lay on the ground, flat on her back. Her leggings torn from sliding on the floor and her hair in a tangled mess from her sudden dive. In her arms was one panicked cat named Hydra. She messaged the back of the cat's head as she tried to calm it down. "There there little kitty. Everything's going to be ok. Mama's not going to let that meanie-weenie anywhere near you, ok?"

Within seconds the howling cat quieted, and relaxed in Belgium's grip.

"America, I thought you treated animals better then that. Even if it is one of Greece's crazier cats." She scolded as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

America held up a tattered bag. "But look at what it did to my happy meal! I'm the victims here!"

Belgium opened her mouth to respond with a witty retort before she paused and scrunched her face up in confusion. "That's a McDonald's bag? Looks more like old newspaper scraps."

"Yes it was! At least until that monster over there used his teeth as a chainsaw!"

"That still doesn't mean that you can just throw cats around!" Belgium huffed and wrapped her arms tighter around Hydra, and pushed herself off of the ground completely. "Here you go Greece. Don't throw the precious cinnamon roll."

"Thank you Bella." Greece murmured quietly. The female nation glanced at out of the corner of her eye and nodded. Then, she whirled around to face America.

"And you! No more chocolate until you apologies to Mr. Hydra!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Greece held up the tabby cat up to his face.

"You shouldn't have done that kitty. That was a bad choice"

Hydra meowed.

"I have to pay for the damages."

Meow.

"yes, I know it gets boring but there are other ways of entertaining yourself other than raiding stores for catnip."

Meow meow meow.

"Here. Have some coffee, then I'll get you back to Denmark." Greece finally said after quietly listening to the cat's complaints. Hydra gave one more meow before the cat-loving nation placed him onto the counter top. Greece slid his half empty cup over to the cat, and the tabby began lapping up coffee like there was no tomorrow.

Greece closed his eyes and basked in the peace.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST SEALAND?!" A voice with a heavy Finnish accent screeched in the distance.

Greece opened his eyes and sighed.

"Oh snap. Someone's going to die." America said.


	3. When you give a Peter a Question

"So you're the son of Poseidon?" Peter asked as he kicked a stray rock with his feet. After the incident in the poorly named Big House with the old Pole, and the whole 'yer a demigod, Peter', Percy decided to give lil' Pete a tour of the camp while Annabeth went to tutor some of the Apollo kids.

"Yep." Percy replied, "And soon, we're going to find out who your godly parent when they claim you. But until then, you'll be staying over in Hermes Cabin." He pointed over to a rickety old cabin with a couple of teens in front of it. They were screwing around with a giant ass cheesepuff, a paperclip, and a plastic squirrel. It looked to Peter as if they were trying to build a rocket launcher, or something along those lines.

  
"So you're a mermaid!" Peter exclaimed with glee as Percy quickly tugged him away from the spectacle.

  
"No, but my half-brother Tyson is a Cyclopes. He's with dad right now, but when he comes to visit I can introduce you to him." Percy stated with a smile.

  
"Oh." Peter nodded "That means you're a Cyclopes then too. That's funny, you look like you have too eyes..."

"No Peter, I'm not a Cyclopes. My brother Tyson is. I'm just as human as you are."

Peter started laughing like a maniac, as if he was sharing an inside joke with himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Percy asked before he could stop himself.

"You're probably a fish disguised as a human then." Peter giggled into his hand.

"No," Percy repeated once more. "I'm a human."

Peter gave Percy a little wink. "Don't worry Mr. Fish-man, I'll keep your secrete!" 

Percy opened his mouth to argue, but then shut it and slummed his shoulders forward. "Come on, we still have to visit the Lava wall." Peter looked like he was going to say something, but he stayed silent as Percy lead him through the various paths through out the camp.

"How do you get claimed?" Peter asked out of the blue after they finished visiting the Lava wall.

"A symbol that relates to one of the gods will appear over your head. It usually happens in at the Campfire so we'll figure out who your godly parent is tonight." Percy replied without missing a beat.

"How?"

Percy glanced down at Peter. "How, what?"

"How does a god and/or goddess claim people?"

"Your mom or dad makes it appear."

"But what if your papa and mama are not here?"

"I'm not talking about your mortal parent, I'm talking about your godly parent."

"What if you don't have a godly parent?"

"You have one Peter, or else you wouldn't have been able to pass through the barrier." 

"But how does the symbol appear?"

"Godly magic I guess."

"How does godly magic do it though?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Because No one ever told me I guess... Um... you know what? Just ask Annabeth."

Peter cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Why?" 

"Because she's smart."

"Why?"

"She's the daughter of Athena."

"And that is...?"

"The goddess of wisdom. And maybe your mother if you keep asking all of these questions."

"Her? My Mama? Pffft naaaaaah. My mama is my mama and no one else."

Percy shook his head, "I'm not talking about your mom, I'm talking about your godly parent. Look, we have a couple more places to visit so let's go." He said, desperate to regain some control over the situation. The son of Poseidon honestly thought that Peter would continue to argue, but the twelve year old boy just shrugged his shoulders and continued kicking at pebbles while they walked.

  
With a deep sigh of bliss relief, Percy continued on. Pointing out any significant landmarks in Camp Half-Blood, and giving brief explanations about each cabin that they passed by. Peter Occasionally would ask a seemingly innocent question, but Percy rebuked it with a quick 'Ask Annabeth later.'

  
"Well, this is it." Percy finally said once they reached Thalia's Tree, and the sleepy dragon that guarded it. "Now we can go back and find you that weapon that I promised." He turned around and started making his way back though the woods.

"Wait..." Peter said, prompting Percy to look back. The boy in the strange sailor suit stood in the grass with an honest to gods confused expression on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" Percy inquired.

"Where are all of the Norse stuff?"

Percy had already opened his mouth, fully prepared to tell the curious demigod to ask Annabeth, when he suddenly paused and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's Norse?"

Peter whirled around and stared at him in shock. "You don't know Norse Mythology?"

"Um..." Percy shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Am I supposed to?"

"This is a camp specifically for demigod children, and there isn't even a Norse section? What happened to all of the demigod children from Asgard? Huh?" Peter asked, crossing his arms. 

"Only Greek gods exist Peter." Percy tried to explain. "If these Horse people existed, then we've never heard from them."

"It's Norse. Not Horse."

"Right, so let's go get that weapon I promised."

"Nuh uh, I wanna know why you don't even know anything about Norse Mythology. You have to know who Thor is, at least."

"Of course I know who Thor is. He's uh... you know... That guy."

"Oh my god, he doesn't even know who Thor is. I bet you've never even heard of the Avengers have you?" 

"I've heard of that movie, but I've never seen it." 

Peter stared up at the sixteen year old black haired boy in front of him with his eyes wide, and jaw running a dangerous risk of hitting the unclean dirt. "Are you being for real?" He whispered in horror. 

"yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Peter?" Percy asked with mild concern "You ok?"

"No. No I'm not." Peter simply responded. 

"Do you need to go see a medic? I could go ask the Apollo kids for some ambrosia."

Peter leveled Percy with an 'are you kidding me' stare, and then blanched.

"Back up a bit. So you're saying that Greeks are the only gods that exist?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess so, yeah."

"What about the Roman gods then? Didn't Rome go in and steal Ancient Greece's gods and just modify them a little?" The little boy scowled. "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that would be considered plagiarism." He muttered to himself, too quietly for Percy to hear.

"There are only Greek gods," Percy stated once more, desperately trying to be patient. 

"There are literally thousands of Gods out there, and you're telling me that only a handful of them exist?" 

"ARG!" Percy screamed and began tearing at his hair. "I DON'T KNOW! GO ASK ANNABETH! SHE'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" 

"Alright, where do I find her?" Peter asked calmly. 

"Huh?" Percy blinked in surprise. 

"I want to go ask Annabeth about the Gods, and stuff." Peter repeated. And for some odd reason, a careless smile crossed the twelve year old's face. That immediately put Percy on edge. 

"Okay, follow me then." Percy said suspiciously.   
Peter's grin grew wider. "Great!" He cheered. "If everything goes according to plan, then Uncle Alfred will help you guys sue the Roman Empire."

Percy froze and stared at the boy with a dumbfound expression on his face. "...What?"  
"No need to thank me, it's all in a day's work."

 


End file.
